Pain
by RenaMachinima
Summary: Sanada Yukimura, who never know what 'pain' really means, shall learn the matter soon-followed by Date Masamune's death.
1. Itami

_**Given the choice between the experience of pain and nothing. I would choose pain.**_

_**(William Faulkner)**_

* * *

><p><em>"Masamune-dono,"<em>

_Sebuah perih menerkam,_

_"Tuanku, bertahanlah,"_

_Mengoyak, menggigit,_

_"MASAMUNE-DONO!"_

_….dan membunuhku._

_"…AAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH!"_

* * *

><p>Sebelum ia tiba dari ufuk timur, awan-gemawan mundur malu-malu. Memberikan jalan bagi dirinya yang bercahaya keemasan, mewarnai segala keindahan alam semesta dengan gurat-gurat sinar lembut di angkasa.<p>

Angin bergandengan dengan embun di udara, berlari bersama, membelai tiap wajah yang menengadah.

Membawa aroma kematian.

"Masamune-sama," ujarnya, sambil mengerinyitkan dahi, "Apa maksud Anda? Hamba tidak mengerti."

"Kau tak perlu mengerti," jawabku, "Tugasmu hanyalah mendampingiku dalam semua ini. Kau tak perlu ikut campur."

Laki-laki itu berdiri dari duduknya, sambil mengepalkan kedua tinjunya.

"Tapi, Tuanku! Padahal luka Anda belum pulih sepenuhnya! Anda tidak bisa melakukan ini! Pertarungan ini tidak seimbang!"

Kusunggingkan senyuman tipis.

"Tidak seimbang? Kojuuro, kau memang benar. Tapi pihak yang ada di atas angin adalah aku, bukan dia."

"Bagaimana bisa Anda berkata seperti itu?"

"Dia belum mengerti apa itu _rasa_ _sakit_," kataku.

Kojuuro melongo.

"Akan kuajari dirinya yang masih terlalu hijau untuk mengerti apa itu rasa sakit. Apa itu perih. Apa itu pedih. Apa itu nyeri. Apa itu penderitaan."

Kojuuro terdiam seribu bahasa.

"Ambilkan pedang-pedangku, Kojuuro. Sekarang."

* * *

><p>Satu bulan yang lalu. Senja hari di Provinsi Oushuu. Sang cahaya siang hendak melangkah menuju peraduan.<p>

Semilir angin meniup wajahku, bagai bisikan gadis kecil yang polos, namun menggoda. Menebarkan wangi bunga serunai di padang yang gersang di hadapanku.

Serunai, untuk mereka yang mendahului kita.

"Masamune-dono," kata seseorang di belakangku.

Aku menoleh. "Kau. Mau apa?" ujarku, ketus.

Pemuda berpakaian merah tersebut menundukkan kepalanya, tidak menatapku.

"Maaf, saya—"

"Tidak ada gunanya maaf. Ini bukan permainan anak-anak. Ini medan perang. Tidak ada maaf, tidak ada ampun, tidak ada penyesalan. Jangan bersikap naif."

Ia menunduk, makin muram.

"Masamune-dono," katanya, "Saya kemari untuk memberitahukan tentang lengsernya aliansi Takeda dengan Date."

Giliranku yang menatapnya dengan pandangan terkejut.

"Oyakata-sama mengutusku untuk menyampaikan ini padamu. Setelah semuanya beres, Takeda akan memutuskan hubungan aliansi dengan Date."

Aku terdiam, masih menatapnya—lurus.

"Dengan ini," lanjutnya, "Mulai sekarang, kita adalah musuh—lagi. Masamune-dono, saya menantikan lagi pertandingan dengan Anda."

"_Pertandingan_? HAH!" aku tergelak, keras—disusul dengan tatapan heran darinya.

"Jangan konyol. Kau masih menganggap semua pertarungan yang kita lakukan sebagai _pertandingan_? Maksudmu, kau tidak akan membunuhku jika kita berhadapan nantinya? Hanya _bertanding_? Itu saja? Kau terlalu naif!"

"Masamune-dono…saya…."

"_INI MEDAN PERANG_!" bentakku—emosi, "SAMPAI KAPAN KAU MAU BERSIKAP SEPERTI ANAK-ANAK YANG MAIN PERANG-PERANGAN?"

Ia nampak tergagap—namun tangannya mengepal.

"Baiklah," gumamnya, "Begitu kita bertemu lagi, saya takkan berbelas-kasihan pada Anda."

"Apa bisa semudah itu, tolol?"

Ia menatapku, heran.

"…kau tahu apa itu _rasa sakit_?" ujarku, sambil menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

Ia masih melongo, memandangiku.

"Maksud Anda?"

"Rasa _sakit_ akan membuatmu berkembang," kataku, "Kalau melihat keadaanmu yang menyedihkan sebagai seorang prajurit seperti ini, sepertinya kau tidak pernah merasakannya."

"….saya pernah terkena anak panah dari salah seorang prajurit Uesugi. Panah beracun. Rasanya sakit sekali," katanya.

"Lalu?" tanyaku, tidak sabar.

"Saya demam selama 2 minggu akibat racun dari panah tersebut. Saya pernah merasakan adanya batas antara hidup dan mati."

"…..hanya itu?" ujarku, sambil mengedikkan kepala, "Bukan rasa_ sakit_ yang itu, bodoh. Sama sekali tidak cukup. Kau masih jauh dari kata berkembang. Kau masih anak-anak. Bocah."

"Masamune-dono—"

"Ini,"kataku, sambil menyibak rambutku.

Memperlihatkan mata kananku yang terbungkus penutup hitam.

"Kau lihat ini? Aku sudah merasakannya sejak kecil."

Pemuda itu tertegun.

"Aku sudah merasakan sakit berkali-kali—sampai rasanya muak. Sekarang, indera-inderaku serasa mati. Aku tidak bisa lagi merasakan nyeri. Sedikitpun."

Ia gemetar, kentara sekali menahan emosi yang menggelegak dalam dirinya.

"Masamune-dono…Anda—"

"Pertarungan denganmu," potongku—tajam,"Aku menantikannya. Sungguh."

Semilir mengayunkan kelopak serunai dari tangkai-tangkainya.

* * *

><p><em>Beberapa tahun yang lalu, waktu aku masih bocah, penyakit cacar menyambarku—menenggelamkanku dalam keputus-asaan, mencengkeramku dalam penderitaan yang tak terperi.<em>

_Waktu-waktuku kuhabiskan dengan berbaring, berbaring, dan berbaring. Hanya Kojuuro—pelayanku—yang setia menemani di sisiku._

_Rasa sakit menggelayuti seluruh indera tubuhku. Jiwaku, ragaku, semua menggeliat kesakitan. Sakit, sakit. Sakit sekali!_

_"Kojuuro," bisikku, "Bantu aku."_

_Kojuuro bangkit, membantuku duduk._

_"Sudah…cukup," kataku—meringis, menahan nyeri yang menggerogoti kepalaku._

_"Aku akan menghentikan semuanya. Cukup sampai di sini."_

_Dengan gerakan cepat, kusambar kelopak mata kananku, membuat Kojuuro terperanjat._

_"MASAMUNE-SAMA!"_

_Tanpa keraguan, kutarik lepas sebungkah bola bening—keluar dari kelopak mataku. Darah berceceran di mana-mana. Bersamaan dengan menyemburnya darah segar dari wajahku, rasa sakit yang amat sangat menyerangku. Membuatku nyaris gila._

_Sebuah jeritan panjang—keluar dari mulutku. Untuk pertama kalinya aku merasakan isakit/i._

_Kojuuro bertindak cepat. Disambarnya sehelai kain panjang untuk menutup lukaku._

_"Ko…juuro…" kataku, terbata. Lidahku kelu mendadak, akibat rasa nyeri yang dengan ganas mengoyak seluruh tubuhku. Aku mengejang, berkeringat. "…maaf….aku….."_

_"Anda tidak perlu minta maaf," katanya, tegas—dengan sedikit getar di suaranya, "Itulah yang terbaik yang dapat Tuanku berikan pada diri Tuan sendiri. Sedangkan, ini adalah yang terbaik yang dapat Hamba berikan pada Tuanku."_

_Aku gemetaran di pelukannya._

_Terisak-isak._

* * *

><p>Setitik kecil cahaya muncul di sudut kanan atas jendela mataku—tepatnya, hanya mata kiriku. Mata kananku sudah lama tidak mengenal cahaya. Aku mendesah, agak nyaring. Kutemukan diriku berbaring di kasur. Perban membungkus ulu hatiku. Sebuah anak panah menancap di sana, beberapa waktu yang lalu.<p>

_Setelah bertempur dengan Takeda beberapa minggu, pemimpin klan Date—Masamune, berhasil dilukai oleh beberapa prajurit rendahan._

Berita yang bagus, pikirku—sinis.

Pintu kayu bergeser. Kojuuro muncul. Ekspresinya nampak terkejut.

"Masamune-sama!" serunya, kaget, "Anda sudah sadar!"

"Kojuuro…aku…sudah berapa lama aku pingsan?"

"Anda sudah tidak sadarkan diri selama tiga hari, Tuanku. Kami terpaksa mundur ke Oushuu karena perlawanan yang tidak seimbang dengan Takeda. Sekarang, anda berada di kediaman Anda di Oushuu."

Kugigit bibirku. Kesal.

"Bantu aku, Kojuuro," ujarku, sambil berusaha bangkit dari tempat tidur.

Kojuuro terperanjat.

"Tu—Tuanku! Tidak bisa! Anda baru saja siuman, Hamba tidak bisa membantu Anda!"

"Peduli setan," pangkasku, "Aku harus bangun...maju bertempur. Ke tempat _dia_ menungguku."

Kojuuro menatapku—wajahnya pucat.

"…Sanada Yukimura?" gumamnya—dengan getar yang tidak kumengerti di suaranya.

Aku nyengir kecil.

"Kojuuro," kataku, "Apapun yang terjadi nantinya, kau tidak boleh ikut campur. Sama sekali. Ini adalah urusanku dengannya. Hanya aku dan dia. Takkan kubiarkan seorangpun mengganggu—termasuk kau."

"Masamune-sama," ujarnya, sambil mengerinyitkan dahi, "Apa maksud Anda? Hamba tidak mengerti."

"Kau tak perlu mengerti," jawabku, "Tugasmu hanyalah mendampingiku dalam semua ini. Kau tak perlu ikut campur."

Laki-laki itu berdiri dari duduknya, sambil mengepalkan kedua tinjunya.

"Tapi, Tuanku! Padahal luka Anda belum pulih sepenuhnya! Anda tidak bisa melakukan ini! Pertarungan ini tidak seimbang!"

Kusunggingkan senyuman tipis.

"Tidak seimbang? Kojuuro, kau memang benar. Tapi pihak yang ada di atas angin adalah aku, bukan dia."

"Bagaimana bisa Anda berkata seperti itu?"

"Dia belum mengerti apa itu _rasa sakit_," kataku.

Kojuuro melongo.

"Akan kuajari dirinya yang masih terlalu hijau untuk mengerti apa itu rasa sakit. Apa itu perih. Apa itu pedih. Apa itu nyeri. Apa itu penderitaan."

Kojuuro terdiam seribu bahasa.

"Ambilkan pedang-pedangku, Kojuuro. Sekarang."

Tiba-tiba, Kojuuro menjatuhkan dirinya di hadapanku. Berlutut. Miris.

"Nanti," isaknya, "Nanti siapakah yang pantas untuk memimpin klan Date selain dirimu, Tuanku? Anda tak tergantikan—oleh siapapun. Tuanku—Hamba mohon—jangan lakukan ini."

Aku bangkit sepenuhnya dari tempat tidur. Berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kau bisa menggantikanku."

"TIDAK!" serunya—keras, lantang, penuh kepedihan. "Hamba hidup hanya untuk melayani Tuanku!"

"Kalau begitu," kataku—dingin, "Ambilkan pedang-pedangku."

Kojuuro tidak membantah lagi.

* * *

><p><em>Awalnya berupa bisikan-bisikan kecil saja, namun semuanya menjadi begitu jelas—ketika pemuda itu berteriak lantang di dekat telingaku.<em>

_"MASAMUNE-DONO!"_

_Mataku yang tinggal satu tidak mampu menangkap wajahnya dengan jelas. Kabur. Berupa bayang-bayang tipis yang bergoyang di pelupuk._

_"Anda tidak boleh mati! Jangan—jangan sekarang!"_

_Dilepaskannya ikat kepala berwarna merah terang yang melilit di dahinya, dan dengan tergesa-gesa, ia membebat luka di dadaku yang menganga—mengalirkan merah amis yang pekat._

_"…'Sakit'…." bisikku, lemah, "…kau bisa merasakannya…?"_

_Ia mengangguk—keras. Air matanya berlelehan—membanjiri wajahnya._

_"Sanada…Yukimura…..aku senang….bisa…berhadapan….denganmu…."_

_"Masamune-dono…? Masamune-dono? TIDAK! TIDAAAAAAAAKKKK!"_

_Kegelapan dan kesakitan menjemputku—sekali lagi._

* * *

><p><strong><em>All they that take the sword, shall perish with the sword.<em>**

**_(The Bible, Matthew)_**


	2. Kanashimi

_**All men are brothers, like the seas throughout the world; **_

_**So why do winds and waves clash so fiercely everywhere?**_

_**(Emperor Hirohito) **_

* * *

><p><em>Oyakata-sama selalu mengajariku akan harga diri, kebanggaan, dan kehormatan sebagai seorang ksatria sejati.<em>

_Moral, etika, integritas, prioritas, strategi, dan keadilan._

_Serta semua yang dibutuhkan oleh seorang prajurit._

_Oyakata-sama yakin aku mampu meneruskan jejaknya sebagai pemimpin klan,_

_dan aku tidak ingin merusak kepercayaan yang telah beliau berikan padaku._

_Namun, hal tersebut tidak berarti—sama sekali._

_Aku tidak memiliki satu kualitas sebagai seorang ksatria—_

—_dan hal tersebut dimiliki oleh seseorang yang sangat kukagumi,_

_Date Masamune._

…_aku ingin menjadi seorang prajurit yang sejati._

_Mencoba merasakan sesuatu, untuk itu._

_Sesuatu yang dinamakan— _

—rasa sakit.

* * *

><p><em>Angin berbau hujan bertiup, menyibakkan reranting dan rumput. <em>

_Kelabu pekat menghadang langit, _

_Gemuruh berdentum nyaring,_

_Meluluh-lantakkan—_

—_segala insan keduniawian._

"Tuanku,"

Lamunanku buyar.

"Oyakata-sama memanggil Anda."

"Baik, Sasuke. Aku segera ke sana."

Kupercepat langkahku, menyusuri lorong berlantai kayu berpelitur yang licin.

"Oyakata-sama. Sanada Yukimura datang menghadap."

"Oh, kau. Masuklah, Yukimura."

Kugeser perlahan pintu kayu yang dilapisi kertas putih buram—dengan perasaan gundah. Aku berjalan perlahan menghampiri majikanku—tanpa memandang wajahnya secara langsung. Kemudian, aku bersimpuh di hadapannya.

"Yukimura," ujarnya—dengan suaranya yang berat dan menggelegar, "Kau sebaiknya mulai bersiap-siap untuk penyerangan berikutnya."

Aku mendongak, terperanjat.

"…a…pa…? Penyerangan….?"

"Benar. Aku dengar dari Sarutobi, Sang Naga Bermata Satu berhasil terluka oleh panah para pasukan kavaleri kita—tepat di dadanya. Kondisinya agak kritis. Sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menundukkan Provinsi Oushuu. Kita dapat menyingkirkan satu pesaing untuk menduduki Edo, tidakkah itu bagus?" kata Oyakata-sama, dengan kepuasan tersirat di wajahnya—

—walaupun kata-katanya menghancurkan diriku dari dalam.

Aku menunduk, mengepalkan tinjuku.

"Ada apa, Yukimura?"

Dengan cepat, aku menyanggah,

"Tidak—tidak apa-apa, Oyakata-sama. Ah, bagus sekali. Kemenangan pasti ada di tangan Anda sekarang. Impian Anda untuk menguasai seluruh penjuru negeri Hi-No-Moto akan terwujud selangkah—Hamba—"

Kata-kataku tercekat.

Oyakata-sama hanya diam, tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Ia bangkit dari duduknya, menghampiriku.

"Yukimura. Kau tidak suka?"

Aku melongo, memandangnya heran.

"Kau tidak suka kemenangan dengan cara seperti ini?"

Aku menggeleng, wajahku memanas.

"Ti—tidak, Oyakata-sama. Apapun akan Hamba lakukan—demi kemenangan Takeda—"

"KEBOHONGAN TIDAK DIIZINKAN!"

Aku terkesiap, agak mundur. Oyakata-sama meledak.

"Yukimura. Kau tahu," katanya—setelah suaranya agak tenang, "Kejujuran dan keadilan tidak selamanya harus diterapkan. Dalam keadaan tertentu, ada kalanya mereka harus ditinggalkan. Demi kemenangan. Kau harus rela mengotori tanganmu."

"…."

"Aku tahu, kau ingin mendapatkan kemenangan dari rivalmu—Date—dengan adil, dengan sportif. Sayangnya, ini bukan pertandingan, Yukimura—"

Pertandingan.

Napasku terhenti.

"—ini adalah peperangan. Pertumpahan darah. Kau harus merelakan impianmu. Memang—memang menyakitkan. Namun, inilah yang harus kau lakukan—sebagai seorang prajurit."

Aku membatu di tempatku. Merintih dalam bisu.

Sakit.

Sakit sekali.

* * *

><p>"Apa maksudmu?" tukasnya, marah.<p>

Aku menggeleng—lemah.

"Tidak, Masamune-dono. Aku tidak bisa."

"…Kau akan bertarung melawanku—dan kau tidak ingin membunuhku? Hanya mengalahkanku saja, begitu?"

Kugelengkan kepalaku—makin keras.

"_You're crazy."_

"Aku tidak bisa membunuhmu!"

"JANGAN MAIN-MAIN!"

Sasuke yang berdiri di sampingku nampak terperanjat, kemudian mengarahkan tatapannya ke arahku. Tatapan yang asing.

"Sanada. Kalau kau terus berpegang pada prinsip tololmu itu—"

"Masamune-dono—"

"—kau tidak akan pernah menjadi seorang prajurit!"

Katakura-dono nampak bersiaga menghunus pedangnya, namun sebuah lengan menghalanginya.

"KOJUURO!" bentak Masamune-dono, "JANGAN IKUT CAMPUR!"

Katakura-dono mundur, wajahnya nampak agak kaku.

"Baik, Masamune-sama."

"Kau—Sarutobi! Kau juga, minggir dari sana! Biar tuanmu dan aku menyelesaikan ini semua!" serunya—gamblang.

Sasuke tidak bergeming.

"Sudahlah, Sasuke. Minggirlah," kataku—perlahan.

"T—tapi, Tuanku—"

"Masamune-dono benar. Biar kami yang menyelesaikannya. Takeda—atau Date, yang akan mendirikan panji-panjinya di Oushuu."

Sasuke mendesah kecil, lalu mundur tanpa suara.

Sejenak, jantungku berpacu seperti genderang ditabuh.

Kucengkeram gagang tombak di kedua tanganku.

"Nah, Sanada. Bagaimana?" tanyanya—menantang, sambil mengedikkan kepalanya sedikit.

Kugigit bibirku.

"Masamune-dono. Aku tidak punya pilihan. Bersiaplah."

Ia menyeringai, memamerkan gigi-giginya yang berkilat.

"_Good, indeed_," gumamnya, "Membunuh—atau dibunuh."

_Ya ampun, _bisikku dalam hati_._

_Bukankah Masamune-dono sedang terluka?_

_Aku harus mengalahkan seseorang yang sejak lama kukagumi—_

—_dengan cara kotor._

_Bahkan, aku harus mengambil nyawanya._

_Apakah ini—jalan untuk menjadi seorang ksatria?_

_Sungguh menyakitkan. Sakit—sakit. Sakit sekali!_

Tiba-tiba, segalanya berpusing.

Bayang-bayang berkelebat, berputar dalam pusaran cahaya dan kegelapan.

Segalanya kabur—hablur.

* * *

><p>"….ini tidak mungkin….ya, 'kan?"<p>

Sasuke tampak pucat. Katakura-dono meratap.

Tubuhku kaku, setelah sosok bergelimang darah tersebut roboh ke tanah.

Sesaat sebelum mata tombakku menghujam ke arahnya, ia sempat terlihat kesakitan.

Rembesan berwarna gelap dari dadanya—membuatku terbius.

_Astaga, Oyakata-sama._

_Aku mendapatkan kemenangan dari orang yang terluka._

_Di mana harga diri sebagai seorang ksatria itu berada?_

_Apakah dengan kemenangan seperti ini—seseorang bisa menjadi ksatria yang sesungguhnya?_

_Kemenangan yang kotor. Ternoda. _

"MASAMUNE-DONO!"

Tanpa peringatan, aku menghambur ke arahnya.

Ia gemetar, napasnya putus-putus.

"Tidak—tidak! Anda tidak boleh mati! Jangan—jangan sekarang!"

Kusambar ikat kepalaku, dan kubebat rembesan merah di dadanya—agak berantakan.

Tanganku gemetaran tidak keruan.

"Masamune-dono—kumohon! Jangan! Bertahanlah!"

Sesuatu dalam diriku bergejolak—bergemuruh, mendidih, bergema.

Penyesalan, kesedihan, kemarahan, berputar dalam diriku.

Aku baru mengerti sekarang—kehormatan adalah yang paling utama bagi seorang ksatria.

Aku lebih rela mati dan terinjak-injak daripada harus merenggut kemenangan secara tidak adil. Tidak hormat. Bahkan—jika aku harus meninggalkan sebutan 'ksatria' sekalipun.

"…'Sakit'…." bisiknya, lemah, "…kau bisa merasakannya…?"

Aku mengangguk—keras. Dadaku sesak oleh kepedihan.

"Ya, Masamune-dono. Sakit sekali. Mengerikan. Menyedihkan."

Ia tersenyum kecil kepadaku.

"Rasa sakit….akan membuatmu….berkembang…..kau…..pasti akan….menjadi ksatria sejati….pasti."

"TIDAK! TIDAK! Aku tidak butuh julukan itu! Aku tidak butuh kemenangan ini! Aku tidak butuh panji-panji Takeda yang ditegakkan di tanah Oushuu ini! Aku—"

"….apa….?"

"….aku hanya ingin…..menang darimu….tapi tidak seperti ini caranya. Aku tidak mau…."

Air mataku tumpah—tidak tertahankan lagi. Kesakitan dan derita yang menusuk jiwaku menumpahkan semuanya.

Masamune-dono nampak tertegun melihatku.

"….tolol….." bisiknya, ringkih.

Aku menggeleng, "Masamune-dono. Jangan mati. Aku tidak merasa bangga atas kemenangan ini. Kalau kau mati….aku….."

"Sanada…Yukimura….." katanya—dengan suara yang makin redup, "….aku senang….bisa…berhadapan….denganmu…."

Tangannya mencengkeram lenganku—erat, sebelum akhirnya merosot perlahan.

Kepala Masamune-dono terkulai lemah di bahuku.

Wajahnya nampak puas.

"…Masamune…..dono….?"

Kuguncang perlahan, namun ia tidak bergeming.

"Masamune-dono? Masamune-dono? Ma—"

Tubuhnya makin merosot, jatuh berdebum di tanah.

"Masamune-dono…? Masamune-dono? TIDAK! TIDAAAAAAAAKKKK!"

Aku melolong seperti serigala terluka. Berjam-jam.

* * *

><p>"Oyakata-sama, mengapa Anda membiarkan Tuanku menghadapi Naga Mata Satu—sampai seperti itu…?" tanya Sasuke—dengan alis mengerinyit.<p>

Sesosok laki-laki besar, dengan pakian serba merah, menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kau tahu," jawabnya, berat, "Yukimura masih terlalu hijau. Ia harus belajar. Ia harus mengerti. Mengerti akan suatu kebenaran yang terpendam."

Sasuke menatapnya, bingung.

"Yang paling terluka dalam suatu peperangan—bukanlah para penduduk yang tidak bersalah. Bukan pula prajurit di garis depan yang menghadapi pertarungan menyabung nyawa mereka. Mereka yang dihadapkan dengan pilihan-pilihan seperti Yukimura inilah—yang paling terluka."

"Begitu. Hamba mengerti," gumam Sasuke sambil menggosok hidungnya.

"Rasa sakit," gumam laki-laki tersebut,

"Akan membuat seseorang berkembang."

* * *

><p><em><strong>We cannot learn without pain.<strong>_

_**(Aristotle)**_


End file.
